


the way you look at me.

by infiniteyu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romantic Friendship, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: Hongjoong is insomniac and San just wants to sleep.00. I know that this one is an unusual pairing, but it was just really fun and cute to write so give it a shot!~
Relationships: Choi San & Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 15





	the way you look at me.

Hongjoong stared at San's sleepy face like it was the most beautiful work of art of all time. Caressing the soft and velvety pale skin with the back of his hand, he let his imagination run wild while noticing the younger one's dimples make an appearance. San was almost asleep, deeply tired from all the work he had done that day, so Hongjoong was there to make it all the more enjoyable. The older one had struggled with insomnia during his whole life and now he could watch the other sleep for ages, admiring his blissful expression. 

San soon fell asleep, and quite deeply at that, while Hongjoong settled at staring at him with a warm smile. They had been friends for no more than two months, but still... There was something about their friendship. Sure, they got to flirt occasionally and even share some soft and rushed kisses, but they also felt like their friendship was above all that. San's hand moved slowly and grabbed his hyung's waist, hugging him tightly while sleeping.

"Yeah, I could get used to this... Damn, I think I'm already used to this," Hongjong muttered, laughing lightly and closing his eyes for what felt like years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
